Ouran's letters to Santa
by Neko-charm25
Summary: What if the Ouran Host club wrote letters to santa? Read on to find out what they want. (Picture goes to rightful owner)


Disclaimer: Hello, i wanted to write something for the Holidays so i decided to write this. I don't Ouran in anyway and sorry if some of the characters are not themselves. Anyway enjoy ^-^

* * *

One cold winter day, Tamaki learns that commanders write to Santa telling him what they want. So he made everyone in the host club write a letter. These are the letters they wrote.

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hello fat man who gives present to children, I am the amazing handsome prince! Though if you don't know whom I am, my is Tamaki Suoh who is totally number one on the nice list. Anyway I heard that commanders write to you and you give them what they want on a holiday call Christmas. So today I will address you what I want for Christmas. I want something so important that you have to give it to me; I want my lovely daughter, Haruhi to notice me and give me her love and affect. I want her to kiss me on the cheek, or lips (that would be heaven), and I want her to call me her sempi. Oh and I want her to be protect from those nasty goblins, the Hitachiin twins-They always harass my little daughter. She is my dear Daughter and all I want her is to be all mine for just one day. No for the rest of my life! That is all I want from you. I know you will give me that. It will be nice to see her under my Christmas tree with maybe a cute bunny suit. *winks* Anyway hope to get my present soon.

Hugs and kisses,

The amazing Tamaki

PS: Is it true that you watch me every night? If so ain't I am beautiful?

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hello! I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny, and I heard that you give presents to everyone who has been good. Well, I am here to say thank you for doing that all these years. Though, how do you know that we are good? Do you watch me at night? Anyway I want to tell you want I really really want. I want to have the biggest piece of cake in the world (make sure it's a strawberry cake with a giant strawberry on top) and I want a new stuff animal for usa-chan, since he gets lonely; any animal is ok just make it really fluffy and big! Anyway bye-bye Santa, hopefully I will see you soon and hear back from you.

Lots of hugs, Mitsukuni Haninozuka

PS: Oh and is it ok if I don't leave any cookies and milk because I get hungry in the middle of the night and I usually eat cookies and cakes. So I may eat your present that I got you. Very sorry if I do.

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hello! My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I am fifthteen years old. First, I want to say sorry that some of the letters that you are getting may be kind of…what is the word…oh yeah annoying. Second, I don't really believe in you but Tamaki, the most annoying 'prince' person on earth, is making me write to you so that our club will have more of the Christmas spirit for the guest. Sometimes he can be an idiot or even yet give me a bad headache, but I guess he has some of a heart. Anyway, all I want for Christmas is my payment to be paid. You see, since I was clumsy and shock at the same time and I broke this vase that was worth 800,000 yen. So now I have to work it off by pretending that I am a boy and make sure that every girl is treated nicely. Sounds horrible I know It will be nice to go back being a girl and don't have to kiss girl's cheeks or listen to them talking about their mindless problems. Anyway, if you don't have that money I guess some fancy tuna would be nice. I never had it before or maybe for my dad to be around more often. I miss him. Well, I guess this is it. Farewell.

From Haruhi Fujioka

(After Haruhi wrote it and put it in the box where the letters were, Tamaki got hold of the letter and changed it…to this)

Dear Santa,

Hello, I am Haruhi Fujioka and I want one thing. I want Sempi to give me a big kiss on the cheek or lips. Also I want him to protect me from any men that flirt with me. I want to see him under the Christmas tree really bad! Plus I want him to ask me to play seven minutes in heaven with me. Anyway please give that to me. Promise I will be extra good. ~Haruhi Fujioka 3 (Haruhi never found out about the change of letters)

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hello, we are the Hitachiin twins or just Karou and Hikaru, also known as the devilish twins. We heard that you give gifts to people so we are here to tell you what we want. We want to have the boss, Tamaki, to be prank on Christmas morning. That will be nice. Oh and we want us to have a lovely time together during winter break. (oh Karou, I love you so much *pets face*. *Kisses cheek* I love you too Hikaru) See? We need a great vacation for just us two. See how good we are? As much as we love all of those, we mostly want our parents to be home during the holidays for the first time in our lives. We barely get to see them and I want us to be a real family, like the Host club is to us. Anyway that's all we really want, farewell for now.

From, The Hitachiin Twins

PS: This is Hikaru, I want one more thing. I want Haruhi to love me, if that isn't too much. Please get her to notice me.

** PSS: **Hello, this is Karou, I know that Hikaru may ask this, but I want Haruhi to love hikaru. On the other hand, I want Haruhi to teach Hikaru about being more mature and independent. I want him to be able to handle things by himself**. **

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hello. I am Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. I heard that people write to you what they want and you get them what they want. Well I want my cousin, Mitsukuni, to start cleaning his teeth on regular bases. That way he wouldn't get a cavity and he can eat all the sweet he wants. I am usually very protective and very strict on Mitsukuni-especially on brushing on his teeth. So I would dearly love if he starts cleanning his teeth so i wouldnt be so hard on him. Though if I have to tell you want I want for myself is for me to talk more or flirt more to the ladies at the Host club. I am very quiet most of the time and I want to be you know more social. Anyway thanks for reading

From, Takashi Morinozuka

* * *

Dear Santa

a, Hi my name is Kyoya Ootori and my friend, also known as a pain in the neck, really wants me to write to you what I want. So really all I want is for Tamaki to stop calling me mommy (just because I was born on Good Wife day doesn't mean that my name is to be 'mommy') and for me to be head of my father's business. Yeah it's not a lot and I know you can't grant those request so there is really no point in writing this. So yeah

From Kyoya Ootori

* * *

These were the letters to Santa from the Host club. Hope you enjoy ^-^ Happy hoildays


End file.
